As most people will appreciate, cartons of the type used for milk, juice, etcetera are often awkward and heavy to handle. This is particularly true when the carton is taken out of the fridge when there is generally condensation on the side of the carton adding further to the difficulty in holding and pouring the contents of the carton.
The above problems occur on cartons of the smaller size, for example a one quart carton, and are even worse on larger cartons as for example cartons of the two quart size.
Carton holders have been developed in the past to overcome these problems. These prior carton holders do work, however they are so awkward to work with that they have not met with any commercial success. In particular, prior art carton holders comprise a band-like construction which totally wraps around the carton making the holder extremely awkward to fit into position. One of the prior art carton holders includes a belt-like construction having an adjustable buckle which requires the opening and resecuring of the belt for placing the holder on one carton and them removing it to put it on a new carton.